


Notes

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Tickling, tickle au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Tickle AU (Basically a world where tickling is normal and tickle dates are a thing) Roman has a crush on someone in his theatre department. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]Part 1 of a series~





	1. Chapter 1

“Roman! Roman! Roman!” 

Roman jumped at the sudden yelling. He turned from his book to see his best friend jumping up and down excitedly at the door of his room. 

“What is, Patton?” Roman inquired, confused by the sudden excitement. 

“I found your note!” He squealed, handing him a familiar piece of paper. Roman’s heart stopped before he snatched it from his hand.

“What are you doing with that?”

“I knew it! I knew you liked him! I knew it!” Patton squealed again. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Roman stuttered out. Before he could put the note away, Patton grabbed it back.

“Really? So why’s a note asking Virgil on a date sitting on your desk?”

“Be quiet!” He hissed, clearly embarrassed. 

“Why? It’s your house. No one here but us.” 

Roman felt his face heat up. Patton giggled.

“I knew you had a crush on Virgil! I’m so excited you’re going to ask him on a date.” Patton glanced at the note again and gasped. “And not just any date… A tickle date?” He squealed again.

“Patton!” Once more Roman snatched his note from Patton’s hands before stuffing it in his pocket. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited for you! You’re gonna be the cutest couple in school, I just know it!”

“I…” Roman trailed off. 

“Are you nervous, buddy?”

“Me? Nervous? Why would i ever be nervous?” He replied all too quick.

Patton gave him a skeptical glance. “You’re nervous about asking him out, huh? How long have you had the note?”

“…Four days.”

“And you haven’t given it to him yet?”

“I was planning on it, but… he’s not like any prince I’ve ever liked.”

“Well that is true, but I have a good feeling about this.” Patton grinned with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Roman paused. “You’re not going to let me go to school without this note, are you?”

“Nope!”

Roman sighed with a fond smile. “Alright. Tomorrow.” He flinched at another squeal from Patton.

…

“I don’t know, Lo, he’s more than just the prince in our play, he’s like an actual prince. He’s a freaking Disney Prince I can’t just out of the blue ask him out!” Virgil paced and ranted frantically as his closest friend, Logan, listened.

“You can, and you will. Virgil, you are more than obviously enamored with him and he seems to return the feelings. A note expressing these feelings is an adequate solution.” Logan sighed whilst highlighting his class notes.

“I mean… how did you confess to your boyfriend?”

“Patton confessed to me through a note asking for a tickle date similar to how you plan on confessing to Roman.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Virgil, your hands are shaking. Remember your breathing exercises.”

Virgil stopped and took a breath. He was really stressing himself out over this. More than usual. 

“Would it help if i accompanied you to his locker?”

Virgil sighed. “Yeah. Would you do that for me, Lo?”

“Of course.”

“Alright, tomorrow morning I’ll drop the note off in his locker.”

…

Roman returned to school as he usually did on Fridays. He went to the theater department for morning rehearsals.

Each Friday was a quick run of the play they were performing that month. As usual, Roman was the star, and he played a prince. A role he was born for.

In between scenes he always sees Virgil. Virgil was part of the theatre tech group. He helped manage lights, sound, props, backdrops, and basically helped everything actually happen. He was behind the scenes but was just as important as the star. Once Roman saw him lift a stack on ten chairs on his own, proving him actually stronger than Roman! And he did all of it without an applause or an on stage bow. That coupled with that adorable face, purple bangs, and dark brooding style made him attractive in a way Roman had never experienced. 

By the end of the rehearsal, Virgil had scurried off somewhere. Hopefully not his locker, since that’s where Roman planned to drop the note.

After leaving the stage, Roman found Patton in the hall.

“You ready, Roman?”

“O-Of course!”

“If you’re worried about if he’s gay or not-”

Roman laughed. “Oh no, my gaydar is never wrong. He is most certainly gay.”

“Alright then, champ. Go get him!” Patton patted Roman on the back. Roman took a breath and began walking through the halls towards Virgil’s locker.

He arrived there all too quick. With bated breath, he slid his note through the cracks. 

Well. It was done.

Roman let out a sigh and made his way towards his own locker. As he turned a corner he bumped into, who else?

“Oof! U-uh h-hi, Roman!” Virgil stuttered out, pushing his purple bangs out of his face. A pink blush was prominent over his pale complexion and his excellent mascara and eyeliner job brought out those large, beautiful brown eyes. 

“Uh… Roman?” He asked again. Oops. He was staring. 

“My apologies, Virgil. Carry on with your day.” Roman offered his natural charming smile and continued walking through the halls with a blush of his own. Patton met his locker. 

“Heya, kiddo. Did you do it?!” Patton asked excitedly.

Roman smiled. “I did. I hope he isn’t weirded out or anything.” He said, turning the combo lock on his locker. 

“I doubt it.” 

“How do you know?” Roman asked as his locker opened. “He’s-” He stopped as a piece of paper fell from his locker. 

He crouched down to pick it up and his jaw dropped.

In beautiful calligraphy read “Roman, I’d like to get to know you better. Could we maybe go on a tickle date, if you’d like? - Virgil” with small sketches and doodles of feathers in the margins. 

“…We both gave each other notes.” He sputtered, ignoring the high pitched squealing from Patton.


	2. Notes Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tickle Date

Lunch period was different than usual. Usually Patton and Roman would sit together and talk about everything from theater to movies to cooking, basically anything that interested either of them. But today there was one specific topic they wanted to discuss. Roman’s date with Virgil after school.

“Oh my gosh peck, I didn’t think this through. I don’t know if he’s a lee or ler, i don’t even know if he’s ticklish. Perhaps a tickle date wasn’t a good idea…” Roman lamented.

“Oh don’t be such a worry wart. I know for a fact it’ll go well. He’s the perfect lee to your ler!” Patton replied, kicking his feet as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Okay, how do you know these things about him?” Roman huffed before munching into his banana.

“Well, Logan is really close with Virgil. Virgil tells Logan everything and Logan tells me everything.”

“Wait… so he’s a lee? He’s ticklish and is okay with being tickled?”

“Do you think he would’ve asked you on a tickle date if he didn’t?”

“I don’t know… I’m just-”

“Nervous?”

Roman sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he was very nervous. Virgil was different. So dark, strong, and confident…

…

“I can’t believe its happening today, I don’t know what to do, I know i’m gonna screw it up!” Virgil vented, picking at the thread at the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Virgil I-”

“What if this is just a mix-up? Like he put the note in the wrong locker-”

“It had your name on it.”

“What if tickle dates aren’t his thing? What if we’re both lees? What if-’

“Virgil!” Logan snapped, catching Virgil’s attention. He was reeling, Logan could tell, and his rambling was starting to attract the attention of the other students at lunch, and that wouldn’t make Virgil feel any better. “Take a breath.”

Virgil obeyed, taking in a deep breath.

“Hold it for seven.” Logan advised. “Breath out for eight.”

Virgil let out his breath, feeling calmer.

“Thanks, Lo.”

“It’s no problem. Now, Roman is a strong ler, that I know. However, if he’s distressing you so much, I don’t see why you’re enamored with him.”

“It’s not that. He’s not distressing… he’s amazing. He’s smooth, charming, kind, romantic, confident… I’ll bet nothing scares him.”

…

Both parties waited anxiously through school with their friends keeping them grounded.

“I wish you luck, Virgil.” Logan smiled and nodded before departing with Patton.

Virgil took a breath. A date with the handsome real life Disney prince. Nothing to be nervous about.

“Greetings, Virgil.” Came a smooth voice from behind him.

Virgil jumped about 6 feet in the air, startled.

Roman chuckled. “Sorry about that, dear. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“S-sorry. I’m a little anxious. Th-that’s actually why my nickname’s Anxiety.”

“Who on Earth gave you that nickname?”

“Every kid in theater tech. I’m known for triple checking everything in fear of something going wrong.”

“That must be why all our plays are absolutely stellar, besides me of course.” 

Virgil snickered. “So, you ready?”

“Of course, my prince. Walk with me to my house, it’s nearby.”

…

The walk was short, yet enjoyable. Virgil and Roman found a common interest in Disney movies and enjoyed debating them, they were right in the middle of discussing the moral of Lion King when they arrived at Roman’s house.

“Enter, my dear, to my castle.” 

“First castle I’ve seen with shag carpeting.” Virgil snickered at Roman’s indignant gasp. 

“I’ll have you know this castle is most luxurious.” 

“Yeah? Care to prove it?”

Roman shot Virgil a playful grin. “Well this is a tickle date isn’t it? Maybe you should get comfy on our luscious couch before you get wrecked?”

Oh, Roman reveled in that adorable look of shock and realization. However it was quickly replaced with a look of clearly false confidence.

“What makes you think I’m going down so easily?”

Roman chuckled. “I’ve heard word that you’re an incredibly ticklish little lee, am I correct?”

Virgil stiffened.

“I’d say so.” He grinned even wider before quietly uttering… “Run.”

Virgil didn’t need a second warning, he took off down the halls of the unfamiliar environment.

He’d of course heard of tickle dates and knew what they entailed, but he’d never actually been on one!

He was loving it! The excitement, the suspense, the playful banter and contact, it was perfect!

“I’m gonna getcha you little ticklish techie!”

“Noho you’re not!” Virgil already felt a familiar tingle of laughter building up inside. He felt his most sensitive areas seemingly light up. The whole experience was invigorating. He swung a corner into a hall with a single door only to find the door locked.

Virgil squeaked and turned to see Roman with that cocky grin and ten wiggling fingers.

“Aw, nowhere to run now, Virge. I can’t wait to discover each ticklish spot and see you laughing hysterically.”

Virgil was bright red in the face and instinctively hugged himself to cover his tickle spots, which just made Roman grin bigger.

Roman slowly approached Virgil who was having a hard time not giggling already.

“Gotcha!” Roman launched himself at Virgil and pinned him to the floor by his wrists. 

Virgil tried pulling on his wrists but found he was truly stuck. He looked up with excitement at his date.

Roman pushed Virgil’s wrists together so he could hold them with one hand. He showed Virgil his other hand with wiggling fingers.

“N-Nohoho!” Virgil giggled.

“Yeeesss~” Roman teased. “Now… where to first? Is there a specific spot you liked being tickled?”

“Guess you’ll just have to find out.” Virgil tried to smirk but it appeared more like a big wobbly smile.

“Hmm, alright. The belly is always a good starting point.” Roman pondered aloud

“Ah- n-n- uh-” Virgil stuttered in surprise. It seems Roman might’ve picked a good spot.

“Oho, seems you like that spot.” Roman grabbed Virgil’s shirt and slowly pulled it up, revealing his soft vulnerable belly. “Here it comes~”

Virgil’s belly quivered in anticipation. It was like slow motion watching those wiggling fingers slowly descend.

And when they made contact…

“PFFTAHA! Nahahahaha, Rohohohohohohohahahahaha!” Virgil snorted and erupted into loud happy laughter, squirming beneath Roman’s ticklish touch.

Roman audibly gasped. Virgil was the mysterious dark kid at school, wearing all black or dark purple, rarely smiling. Some found him intimidating. But his laugh was the sweetest most adorable sound Roman had ever heard. It was bouncy with occasional squeaks or snorts, and highly contagious. Roman found himself giggling along with Virgil almost instantly.

“Ahahawww yohou’re so adorable, Stormcloud.” Roman cooed as his fingers plucked and poked at the newfound tickle-goldmine.

“Shuhuhut uhuhuhup- *hic* nohohohohahahaha!” Virgil squealed and descended into deeper laughter.

“Hey, don’t tell your date to shut up!” Roman giggled, squeezing Virgil’s sides. The younger boy shrieked and bucked, laughing harder and harder by the minute.

“NOHO! Dohohohohon’t! Nohohohot thehehehehere!” Virgil cackled and squeaked, uselessly kicking his feet. 

“Oh not there, huh? How about... here?” Roman shot his hands up to Virgil’s ribs and massaged the areas, causing Virgil to let out the cutest snort of surprise before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Oh my gosh peck, that was adorable! Cute ticklish piggy-”

“NOHO! Nohohoho bahahahad nihihickname!”

“Au contraire, i believe its an excellent nickname, Piggy... Eh, stormcloud works better.” Roman smirked at Virgil, who was currently trying to overpower his giggle fit... and failing.

“Mhmhmhm- Rohohoman-” Virgil giggled, tossing his head back and forth. his ribs weren’t a very deathly tickle spot but it still sure seemed to get him giggling helplessly. 

“What a ticklish little stormcloud you are. Remember, my goal is to find every one of your tickle spots.

“Ohohoho gohohod thahat’s gohohohonna tahahake aha whihihile.”

“Oh? Did my little stormcloud admit to being so very ticklish?” Roman snickered at the sudden blush blooming on Virgil’s face. “I guess we should resume exploring then, hm?” Roman paused his assault on Virgil’s ribs, giving him time to breathe and fight off the last of the giggles... for now.

“Fihihinally.”

“Hm... I’ll let you in on a secret, my next target is a bit of a weak spot of my own.” Roman winked, hinting at a future reversal of roles, before shooting his hands under Virgil’s arms and scratching relentlessly at the hollows. 

Virgil snorted again, much louder this time, and burst into hearty laughter. He squirmed and writhed, his arms stuck firmly at his sides, as Roman reveled in his helpless mirth.

Roman smirked, remembering a fun technique Patton had taught him not too long ago.

“Oh dear, it seems my hands are stuck under your arms. Be a dear and move them?”

“Nohoho wahahay! Y-yohohou’re juhust gohohonna tihihickle me mohohore!” Virgil giggled back, trying his best to scowl whilst laughing hysterically.

“Oh well. I guess my hands will stay there... tickling your underarms forever.” Roman smirked and wiggled his fingers harder, making Virgil squeal. 

“Ohohohokay! Ohohokay!”

Roman stopped and raised an eyebrow expectantly. Virgil took a breath and slowly raised his arms.

...Did you really expect anything different?

Roman shoved his hands back under Virgil’s arms, taking the moment of stretched vulnerability to pinch and squeeze the sensitive flesh.

Poor Virgil howled with laughter, arching his back at the sheer force of his own laughter. 

“YOHOHOHOHOU AHAHAHAHAHASS! NAHAHAHAHA!”

“Alright, I’ll admit that move a tad predictable.” Roman took his hands out from under Virgil’s arms, their position not hindering his retreat in the slightest.

“Oh whereto next my little stormcloud?” Roman cooed as Virgil recovered, still giggling with mirthful tears in his eyes.

They made eye contact, Virgil’s eyes saying he wanted nothing more to continue.

“Hm, we’ve done tummy-” Roman pinched his belly. “Ribs,” Roman poked his ribs. “Sides,” Roman squeezed Virgil’s lovehandles. “and underarms,” Virgil blocked his access before he could tickle him there. 

Virgil looked up with the biggest grin. He panted, the tickling really tiring him out, but man did he want to continue.

“How about... Feet?” Roman mused.

Virgil’s reaction was instantaneous and priceless. He stiffened and his eyes widened.

“NO! P-please! Not my feet, Roman, no!” 

“Oh? I take it that it’s a good spot then?”

“No, I’ll accidentally kick you I’m really bad there!”

“Oh stormcloud, your concern is endearing, but do not fear, I think I can pin you down long enough to exploit those ticklish little feetsies.” Roman smirked as Virgil went bright red. Roman turned and planted himself on Virgil’s shins.

“R-Roman- No!”

“Roman yes! First of course, I’ll have to dispose of this protection.” Roman gently slid off Virgil’s sneakers, then his socks, exposing those sensitive soles and wiggling toes to the world. 

Roman looked back and was immensely amused to see Virgil was already fighting off giggles.

“Not my feet! Not my feet!”

Virgil looked back at him... not with fear, but with excitement. 

“What’s the magic word?”

“Uh... please?”

“Please... tickle you? Well, if i must.”

Roman grinned and held one of his ankles tight before gently raking his fingernails up Virgil’s bare sole.

Well, Virgil wasn’t kidding.

“NAHAHAHA- ROHOHOHOHOMAHAN- IHIHIT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES- NOHOHOHOHAHAHAHA!” Poor Virgil exploded into uncontrollable laughter, his legs kicking and thrashing wildly beneath Roman who felt like he was at a rodeo with all his bucking.

Needless to say, Roman was immensely amused.

“Well that is the point! For it to tiiiiiiiickle~” Roman held out the word with a teasing tongue, his fingers gently skimming across the feet of his date.

Up and down, up and down, up and down.

Virgil was going to laugh himself hoarse with all his cackling and shrieking. The poor boy was pounding at the floor at the intensity of the tickles.

Roman stopped sooner than he had hoped solely because he was worried Virgil would go insane if he continued.

“You okay, my little stormcloud?” Roman turned to look back at his work.

Virgil was still giggling. He was also panting heavily, he gave a weak thumbs up to answer Roman’s inquiry.

“Alright, Virge, how about cuddles?” Roman picked himself off the ground and then picked up Virgil bridal-style before carrying him to the couch. He sat himself down and became Virgil’s big spoon.

Virgil snuggled into Roman’s body, still giggly. They sat that way for a moment.

“Yohou know, you missed one of my spots.”

“Oh, my little lee craving more? I didn’t think anyone could want more tickles after that episode with your feet.” Roman smiled as Virgil curled his toes at the memory. 

“Ehe- Mahaybe.” Virgil went pink in the face.

“I think... I might know the spot you’re referring to.” Roman cooed, lowering his head closer to Virgil’s ear.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Roman started nuzzling Virgil’s neck, occasionally blowing little tiny raspberries. 

Virgil squealed and burst into squeaky hiccupy laughter.”Hehehehey!”

“That’s what you wanted, stormcloud~”

“M-hm! Ehehehe!” Virgil giggled and nuzzled into Roman before growing tired and falling asleep. 

Roman was more than happy to oblige as his cuddle-mate.

Roman would say... that’s a successful date.


End file.
